it's been a long time
by LastMelodya
Summary: Team 7—ada banyak hal yang mereka ingat tentang Haruno Sakura. [for haruno sakura's bday]
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** canon modifikasi, miss-typo, sooo rush, and conflictless as always.

 **Note:** Selamat tanggal 28, Sakura-chan :) bertahun-tahun terlewati, sosoknya tetap mengajarkan banyak arti :)

* * *

 **.**

 **|it's been a long time|**

 **.**

{the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. –helen keller}

 **.**

* * *

 **A** da banyak hal yang mereka ingat tentang Haruno Sakura.

Dalam perspektif Sai, _si jelek yang sangat seram_ , tapi dalam waktu lainnya bersubtitusi menjadi _si lembut yang banyak mengajarkannya hal-hal baru_. Sai banyak belajar darinya, tentang bagaimana sebuah ekspresi terbentuk, tentang sebuah ikatan implisit tak terlihat yang kadang memiliki banyak pengaruh, juga tentang sebuah senyum yang menjatuhkannya ke dalam lubang tak kasat mata—senyum palsu, seperti miliknya.

Kakashi memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda. Katanya, _muridku yang paling membanggakan, gadis lemah yang berkembang menjadi_ kunoichi _kuat, pemedis andal yang melampaui_ Tsunade, dan Kakashi masih dapat menyebutkan sederet adjektif positif lainnya untuk menggambarkan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian, bagi Naruto …

"Aku yang pilih kuenya!"

"Sasuke-kun saja, dia kan suaminya, Naruto-kun."

"Cih, Teme mana tahu selera kue yang bagus."

"Berisik, Dobe."

"Kau yang berisik, Tem—"

"—ck, diamlah kalian. Biar aku yang akan memilih kuenya. Biar bagaimanapun, aku pernah menjadi gurunya selama bertahun-tahun."

"Kakashi-sensei curang!"

… bagi Naruto, _Sakura adalah teman pertama yang memahamiku, perempuan pertama yang mengajarkanku untuk kuat, orang pertama yang mengajarkan bahwa kami harus membagi beban bersama-sama, juga … cinta pertamaku_. Ia akan selalu mengingat _emerald_ -nya yang akan menatap tulus, pengecapnya yang berbicara terlampau jujur, kamuflase perhatiannya yang ditutupi oleh segala kekerasan dan tingkah kasar. Semuanya, tentang Sakura, Naruto hampir mengetahuinya.

"Kita perlu memberinya sebuah hadiah, kan?" Kakashi berujar lagi, setelah memilih sebuah _tart_ besar berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga merah muda di atasnya. Naruto memrotes, _kenapa harus putih? Kenapa tidak pink saja?_ Yang kemudian dijawab Kakashi dengan sederet kalimat filosofis ringannya; _karena ini lambang kesucian. Putih. Bersih. Seputih niat tulus kita untuk Sakura._

Dan Naruto hanya dapat mengatupkan pengecapnya rapat-rapat.

"Bagaimana dengan apron? Sepertinya apron baru cocok untuk Sakura-san."

"Ck, tidak. Apronnya di rumah masih bagus."

"Lho, tapi bukan berarti kami tak boleh memberinya apron, kan, Teme?"

"Hn. Hanya saja … ia _terlalu_ menyukai apron itu."

" _Yare yare_ …,"

Dan inilah hal-hal mengenai Sakura yang Sasuke sematkan di kepalanya hingga sekarang, _si cerewet yang merepotkan, si keras kepala yang cengeng, si tukang cari perhatian_. Sasuke menutup mata dan merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut, ingin tertawa pada pemikirannya sendiri. _Si yang paling mengerti, yang selalu ada, satu-satunya yang selalu kembali …_

 _… satu-satunya yang selalu kucintai._

Selalu satu-satunya.

"Hei, Teme! Jadi kita beli apa untuk Sakura-chan?"

" _Ne_ , Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau baju tidur?"

"Sai, itu tidak sopan."

"Kenapa tidak sopan? Ino pernah mengatakan bahwa ingin sekali kuhadiahi _baju tidur_."

Tiga entitas lainnya merotasikan kedua netranya. Ternyata, setelah bertahun-tahun terlewat, Sai masih saja _polos_.

"Itu berbeda, Sai." Naruto mengucap sembari menghalau rasa panas di wajahnya. "Untuk _baju tidur_ biar Teme saja yang menghadiahinya secara pribadi nanti."

"Begitu?"

"Dobe bodoh."

"Ah, Kami-sama …."

Begitulah, bagi mereka bertiga, Haruno Sakura punya tempat tersendiri di sudut hati masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** ua puluh delapan Maret, bagi Haruno Sakura, hanya sekadar simbol penanggalan yang sekasual tanggal-tanggal lainnya. Semuanya berjalan teratur—sejauh yang ia ingat, kecuali mengenai usianya yang bertambah satu angka tepat di hari ini.

Sudah belasan tahun yang lalu, ia tak begitu akrab dengan hal-hal perayaan dan selebrasi atau semacamnya. Masyarakat sekitarnya pun menganut paham yang seperti itu. Paling-paling, hanya satu-dua ucapan selamat yang terlontar dari beberapa teman-teman dan keluarganya. Dan Sakura sudah mendapatkannya, beberapa ucapan selamat sederhana itu; dari Sarada, Ino, Shikamaru, Shizune, Boruto serta Himawari, juga Lee.

Sudah lama sekali, semenjak belasan tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menutup matanya sesaat, merasakan desau angin petang yang mulai membawa hawa gelap ke sekitarnya. Terkadang, ia tak ingin menjadi entitas yang menuntut banyak hal pada semesta. Tentang hari ini, tentang pertambahan umurnya, itu merupakan hal biasa yang tak perlu ia harapkan diferensiasinya.

Tapi … salahkah ia jika merindukan hal-hal klasik itu?

Mengharapkan beberapa orang memberi selebrasi, menipunya dengan muslihat murahan yang padahal sudah ia duga hanya saja berpura-pura tak tahu, juga membawa kue beserta hadiah yang dibeli di pasar dekat ujung jalan gedung Hokage.

Dibarengi senyum tulus tanpa kamuflase. Bebas dan tanpa beban. Seperti belasan tahun yang lalu

Ah, _salahkah_?

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan membereskan segala dokumen-dokumen pemedisan yang berserak di atasnya. Bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan kurva, tipis sekali, menghalau perasaan tak baik yang mulai merasuki pemikiran dan perasaannya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan rindu yang melesak masuk tiba-tiba. Lagi pula, ini hanya rindu. Belasan tahun terakhir ia hidup dengan tuntutan orang dewasa yang memiliki banyak urgensi. Tak sebebas dulu. Memangnya, kalaupun ada, siapa yang akan memberinya perayaan ulang tahun dan kejutan-kejutan itu di saat-saat seperti ini?

Sasuke-kun?

Pria itu mengucapkan selamat sederhana padanya saja, Sakura sudah sangat bersyukur. Meski Sasuke sudah menjadi suaminya belasan tahun yang lalu, sifat umumnya tak banyak berubah—kecuali pandangannya tentang hidup dan kasih sayang. Tapi, untuk hal-hal trivial lainnya, Sasuke masih pria kaku yang defensif seperti dulu.

Naruto?

Ah, sahabatnya yang satu itu … bahkan Sakura sangsi kalau Naruto ingat dengan ulang tahunnya. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting bagi Sang Hokage itu. Tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Konoha telah membuatnya kalang-kabut, belum lagi urusan internal di dalam keluarganya. Ia tak dapat diharapkan lagi.

Kakashi-sensei?

Sudah lama sekali … mereka tak berkonversasi sedekat dulu. Selama tugasnya sebagai Hokage digantikan Naruto, ia lebih sering berdiam diri di kediamannya. Meneliti urgensi-urgensi yang mungkin dapat terjadi di Konoha, atau mencari informasi tentang kekuatan sekutu dan lawan yang mampu memberikan dampak pada kedamaian Konoha.

Sai?

Apa lagi yang satu itu.

Ino saja sering curhat padanya bagaimana kelakuan Sai yang terlampau datar padanya. Tidak peduli, tidak peka. Untung saja, semenjak menjadi ayah, Sai belajar bersifat bijak dan berwibawa demi memberi cerminan pada Inojin. Walau begitu, Sakura bersyukur karena Ino-lah yang mendampingi mantan teman setimnya tersebut. Ino yang terlampau ekspresif dan agresif dapat memicu diri Sai yang kaku itu.

Sakura bangkit dan melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Koridor rumah sakit sudah sepi. Kakofoni tak terdengar di berbagai sisi. Langit menggelap, menandakan malam akan tiba.

Ia pun kembali pada hidupnya yang berjalan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** angkahnya menapak statis, kecil-kecil dan ringan tak terasa berat.

Senja mengintip di balik barat.

Konstruksi rumahnya sudah terlihat, dan Sakura menghela napas tanpa semangat.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu cokelat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"S** elamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chan!"

" _Happy birthday_ , Sakura-san."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

"Hn—selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Giok melebar, sebelah tangan yang baru sedetik mendorong pintu itu terulur ke atas—dengan jemari menutupi mulut tipisnya yang bergetar.

Daun pintu masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ada celah yang sangat sedikit, tapi cukup untuk matanya melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Tiup lilinnyaaaaa!"

Sejauh yang Sakura ingat, Sarada memberitahunya akan pulang larut untuk kegiatan akademi dan Sasuke mengatakan ada misi baru yang menyitanya hingga esok pagi. Jadi, tak salah jika dirinya terkejut, sebab seharusnya rumah ini kosong di saat-saat sekarang ini.

Namun, ia menemukan kebisingan ini, tepat satu detik setelah pintu cokelat rumahnya itu terbuka. Ucapan selamat mengudara, di satu waktu. Berbagai ucap maskulin berebut mendominasi intensitas. Hanya saja, bagi Sakura, semuanya tetap terekam jelas-jelas. Tak ada yang tak mendominasi. Empat suara itu menyatu tanpa sedikit pun meninggalkan tipikalnya masing-masing.

Matanya terasa panas ketika Naruto mengulurkan kue besar di hadapannya. Ada dua lilin menyala di sana. _Tiga dan empat_. Sekilas menyadarkan Sakura betapa banyak sudah angka yang melambangkan kehidupannya sejauh ini.

"Tiup lilinnya, Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto terdengar lagi. Senyumnya lebar dan memaksanya masuk pada memori lama—yang sudah lama sekali, hilang.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Kelima jemari yang menaut bibir ditarik, tremornya sedikit hilang, berganti dengan bayang-bayang buram di kedua netranya. Sakura tak ingin mengedip, sebab mengerti, sangat mengerti, beberapa tetes likuid akan jatuh jika ia melakukannya.

Tapi, ia tak peduli.

Bersamaan dengan embusan napas yang meredupkan lilin terang itu, air matanya jatuh berkali-kali.

"Maaf, kami baru dapat melakukan ini setelah belasan tahun berlalu, Sakura." Kakashi mengujar, suaranya sarat akan penyesalan, namun senyum tipis terbayang dari kedua matanya.

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Sambil menangis. Matanya mengatensi satu-persatu empat wajah yang dirindukannya dalam satu konvergensi di sana; Sai, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke.

"Aku … aku merindukan kalian."

Ketika Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya, Sasuke maju dan memeluknya.

Kemudian Naruto ikut bersamanya. Disusul Kakashi, kemudian Sai.

Mereka saling mengonvergensikan diri. Mereguk kehangatan demi menebus sisa-sisa rindu yang lama sekali tak terobati.

"Rindu … rindu sekali."

Senyum terbit di belah-belah bibir itu. Likuid hangat bersubtitusi menjadi lambang haru akan bahagia yang terlampaui. Ada tangan yang saling merenggut, lima pasang. Tangan yang sudah belasan tahun tak digunakan untuk saling menggandeng kawan. Tangan yang rindu akan cengkeraman erat dan genggaman penuh tendensi.

Mereka merindukan masa-masa itu. Ketika tangan masih saling menggenggam tanpa subjektivitas status dan gelar yang membebani. Tangan-tangan yang masih merajut satu benang merah;

sebagai tim tujuh.

Dan mereka mendapatkannya kembali, hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **H**_ _ei, dengar, hari ini tak ada kita sebagai orang lain."_

 _"Ha? Apa maksudmu,_ Sensei _?_

 _"Hari ini tak ada Naruto sebagai Hokage, aku sebagai mantan Hokage, Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai Tuan Nyonya Uchiha, dan Sai sebagai si Anbu andal."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ya, hari ini …_

 **.**

 **.**

 _… hanya ada kita sebagai tim tujuh."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
